The Arts
The Deconstruction movement that started from 2065 and ended in 2070 had a profound impact on the development in the field of the arts. The origin of the Deconstruction movement could be attributed to a range of reasons, mainly due to the discovery of fusion power, the solution to the energy dilemma. Literature Modern literature contrasts greatly with the near utopian society it is written in, speculative fiction enjoying a great portion of the market with dark, gruesome dystopias being the best sellers. Authors and readers of the time feel the need to leave their rosy surroundings by indulging in horrific escapism. A common topic explored by many authors is alternate universe where history played out differently. Some best sellers of the last decade include: What if Fusion Did Not Exist: No Seriously and World War-Ming. Both acclaimed novels explore an alternate history in which the problem of Global Warming was not solved and fusion power was not invented. Fashion Modern fashion has exploded with the discovery of new colors, new fabrics, and new technology. The expansion of wealth also assisted in the fashion boom. Many people want to have the latest trends and are excited about the new options available for their wardrobe. Special effects such as temperature sensitive clothing have allowed people to stay comfortable and fashionable. No matter the weather people are able to wear the same shirt that either cools, or heats up as the temperature fluctuates. People are especially taken with the new invisible camouflage clothing available. Currently the new invisible camouflage clothing is only available to police officers and combat forces, because the world governments do not want the wrong people to get their hands on it. Other trends are soon to be on the way as well. Some of the upcoming technological advancements in future are clothes created from a special material found on Mars’s surface with the purpose of devising the softest clothing yet, and clothing designers are working in concert with the Mars Colony and the I.N.P. to develop this line. Although the majority of the global population adhere to modern fashion, there are also those who look elsewhere for inspiration. The Underground counter culture movement has refused to adapt to modern fasion, and continue to wear outdated suits and other “regular clothing” popular in the early 21st century, some of which are to note: short shorts, Doc Martens, and t-shirts. Art After the art community experienced a minimalistic movement following the first Deconstruction movement (2065-2070), it has experienced an influx of artistic grandeur due to the newfound capability of appreciating colours of the non-traditional visible wavelengths, previously known as infrared, ultraviolet etc. This effectively expanded colours available for artistic expressions and related creations. 'Electromagnetic Spectrum' The traditional electromagnetic spectrum was deconstructed during the first Deconstruction movement around mid 2060s due to its incompatibility with the new colours that has been discovered. These so-called “colours” are not only limited to the electromagnetic spectrum, but are of non-wave colours that are found in the surrounding dimensions of the four-dimensions that we are compatible with. With the invention of enhancing lenses, we are capable of viewing and reproducing such exotic colours in specified conditions. Following the first Deconstruction movement, physicist N. S. Jones has reconstructed a new spectrum, which constitutes modified elements of the original electromagnetic spectrum. 'Underground Art' Similar to the likes of music, Underground art also spurned the discovery of the new colours and rejected the idea of technologically aided art. An Underground movement that maintains the development of art without usage of new colours has started in the early 2070s as a result. Vandalism Vandalism has been a major issue with the underground art community desiring to reinstate techno-free art. They use a hybrid form of street art based on graffiti and postmodern expressive techniques to compose of complex structures as means to vandalize and gain attention. Using vandalism as means to gain attention and creating protest art are commonly executed by radical extremists in the Underground community, but they constitute the minority of the total population of the Underground community. The majority, being the conservatives, also opposes the technologically influenced art. The conservative Underground Arts Association was formed in 2074 as a result. As of 2113, the group is composed of over an estimated of 64% of the total population of Underground. Music The tradition of categorizing music into specific genres has lost its significance since the discovery of the Master Note , or commonly referred to as the Note. The Note was discovered during a sonic experiment co-performed by the China Conservatory of Music and the Central Conservatory of Music in Beijing in 2065. Since then, the Note has acted as a catalyst for the first Deconstruction movement (2065-2070) worldwide of performing arts, specifically music of course. The Note also inevitably marked the end of an era of formulaic music heavily based on mathematical beauty to create harmony, expression, form, and rhythm. Some musicologists/ethnomusicologists have suggested that postmodern approach to music have had significant impact on the discovery of the Note, along with the antiscale, as opposed to the traditional scale in western music. The Note has also opened up new possibilities of space music and antimusic. Pseudo-musical notions such as dark music, with usage of the dark matter, have also been popular among certain music factions and cults. The increase cultural engulfment of music created by the Note has led to the weakening of traditional music appreciation, thereby creating the Underground music movement. 'Antimusic' The antiscale and the Note strictly speaking could be interpreted as both a single entity or of many music concepts merging into one. Professor Yin, however, provides a different explanation for the role of the Note in the development of music, “As much as I’d like to avoid things in a grand scale, I have to say that we currently hold the belief that the Note could be used to create space music. Space music is where antimusic could be performed in the vacuum of space, much like other terms such as the antiscale, and also antimatter and etc. Also, there are programs engineered to use planets and other celestial beings to create music.” There are other theories held among the academia, such as the theory proposed by Professor Yang, “The Note is debatably the boundary that lies between music and antimusic. It’s a bit like mathematics itself, if you like. Like the idea of how mathematics was originally composed of positive numbers, like positive music; and then somebody came up with the idea of negative numbers and hence began the development of abstract mathematics, like what we have with antimusic. It's a new concept, so it’s bound to cause some nodding and some disapprovals.” The Note remains to be the dominant music device used in todays musical creations, with some conservative scholars criticizing it to be “overused” and “lacking variety”. But the concept of space and interplanetary music has yet to be explored; perhaps, it is what could complete our understanding of music in our belonging dimensions. Space music is also being researched under the Exogenesis Project and in other divisions on both the Moon and Mars. 'The Note' The music, or semi-antimusic, produced by the Note is characterized by its “unexplainable and unparalleled musical exoticism”, as a leading musicologist describes it. The Note, currently theorized to be the bridge between music and antimusic, could effectively be split into subsections, where each subsection could be used to generate a specific state of eargasm . Eargasm is the highest state of acoustic stimulus known today; similar to the role of harmony in old music such as those heard from the Underground, however the two concepts should not be mixed. With the discovery of the Note and the possibilities of antiscale, antimusic and space music, old music genres have retreated to the Underground communities with the Black Market . The fusion genre specifically gained much attention in the Underground, with other genres such as classical music and jazz music also being competitive. Other minority factions of music appreciators in the Underground include those of dubstep, postmetal, and silence music. For a comprehensive list of music genres belonging to the old music era and the Underground, visit the category page. 'Underground Music' The history of Underground music was complex because they were culturally dispersed initially, but brought together by the worldwide phenomenon of globalization , resulting what was then known as the popular culture phenomenon, where the world culture was dominated by similar music conventions, much like today. This period that roughly started in early 20th century, especially with the development of jazz during the interwar period. Technology was also crucial in allowing the diffusion of popular culture in music, hence led to distribution of music in mass media and what is known as the early information age. Following the mass distribution of music through the Internet, the popularization of dubstep, postmetal, and silence music took place. Around the late 2010s, dubstep gained subscription level high enough to topple the music industry that fed on what was then known as pop music. Postmetal music ran parallel with dubstep music, a genre in which is a hybrid of death metal music and neo-psychedelic music. Silence music emerged in the early 2020s, a new wave of avant-garde movement which brought down the short-lived radical music of dubstep and postmetal. Silence music in its core is a redefinition of avant-garde and its intentions. Silence music is “not indiscriminant and very thoughtful” in its way of presentation of music, according to a leading scholar at that time period. Silence music, contrasting to its genre title, is not entirely silent, but utilizes the chaos theory of music and applies harmonically and rhythmically to create a different sensation of musicality compared to its predecessors. Along with silence music, lounge music also gained notable subscription, with a second wave of electronica following behind. The neo-electronica genre differed from its temporal counterparts in such way that it focused on the relationship between technology and music. The mid 21st century was less turbulent in term of development of musical genres due to the innovation of fusion energy. Lounge music and neo-electronica music continued with the fall of popularity of silent music. The start of fusion era gave leeway to experiment music reliant on heavy energy consumption, effectively starting an early and premature form of space music and body music. Due to their disparity in scale, space music is often dubbed as the macroscopic music, while body music is often dubbed as the microscopic music.